Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described with reference to producing fluid from a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation, as an example.
During the completion of a well that traverses a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation, production tubing and various completion equipment are installed in the well to enable safe and efficient production of the formation fluids. For example, to prevent the production of particulate material from an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated subterranean formation, certain completions include one or more sand control screens positioned proximate the desired production interval or intervals. In other completions, to control the flow rate of production fluids into the production tubing, it is common practice to install one or more flow control devices within the tubing string.
Attempts have been made to utilize fluid flow control devices within completions requiring sand control. For example, in certain sand control screens, after production fluids flows through the filter medium, the fluids are directed into a flow control section. The flow control section may include one or more flow restrictors such as flow tubes, nozzles, labyrinths or the like. Typically, the production rate through these flow control screens is fixed prior to installation by individually adjusting the flow restrictors of the flow control screens.
It has been found, however, that the use of flow control screens as each of the screening elements in a completion string adds unnecessary cost and complexity to the completion. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a completion string that is operable to control the inflow of formation fluids in a completion requiring sand control that does not require the use of flow control screens as each of the screening elements.